Shinigami Clan
The Shinigami Clan ( 死神の一族, Shinigami no ichizoku) is one of the mysterious clans originating in the Land of Demons. Being not only the personal guard of the Priestess of this land, they are also the guards to the Cavern that holds the sealed soul of Mōryō. Known for their work in the dark arts and blood jutsu, they are feared and often shunned for their Kokumajutsu. History Mysterious. Dark. It is said that the clan of the Shinigami were brought to life from the shadows of the Land of Demons to full fill the need to protect the Priestess of their land. Not having a lot of people to keep in their ranks, it is believed that the leader of this clan had struck a deal with one of Great Demons to grant them the power of life after death. Or at least reanimating the corpse to add to their numbers. Passed down from generation to generation by word of mouth alone, the techniques of the Shinigami Clan have remained a secret to the outside world. It is because of this that the power of the Clan has remained strong over the years and they have been able to maintain their post as the protectors of the Priestess of the Land of Demons. Information People of this clan usually have either a dark crimson or black color to their hair. They are normally seen as looking very grim and have a dark aura about them. Normally wearing long, hooded robes, they are said to look like what those in society would consider to be the Grim Reaper. This is also due to the clan's weapon of choice, the scythe. Their eye color ranges from a light silver-grey to an onyx black. Abilities The Sepulchre Path- Tomb; one of the shinigami clans "Path" techniques. This branch of techniques deals with the clan's ability to handle the dead. Their connection to the other worldly beings similar to what's referred to and seen in techniques like the bringer of darkness technique in particular, the Shinigami themselves. This path gives its followers the ability to connect with the being the clan holds a summoning contract with known as wraiths. When a member of the clan decides to take this path they are granted a contract with a set of wraiths. This allows them to summon these beings in combat at the cost of some chakra they can command these beings to perform attacks and whatever corresponding jutsu the wraith may possess. They can even bind these beings to locations with a specific seal in order to set traps or bind them to specific objects to be triggered when activated. Path Of Kosshi - Bone; one of the shinigami clans "Path" techniques. This branch of techniques deals with the clan's ability to handle the dead. This path directly deals with the corpse however allowing the followers of this path to manipulate bodies of the dead in order to aid them in battle. This path however is less akin to the Tomb path as it sometimes requires a body to be around to be used in the first place. The followers of this path are typically like cult members or priest who roam battlefields in search of corpses to call their own and manipulate at will. Some may even spend years waiting to find just the right body. However corpse with advanced natures or a high level of skill tend to take an exhausting amount of chakra to even reanimate as they won’t be functioning on their own accord like that of other techniques around the world. The corpses collected by followers of this path must be branded with a special seal to grant its followers control over the corpse as a whole. (Note:Even though the follower in question may resurrect a body, if the brain is destroyed the corpse becomes useless. This results in a loss of connection between the person in question that is in control and the corpse being controlled. Amongst this somethings the corpse being controlled may feel, the person in control may share a metaphysical bond causing them to experience the pain as a drawback to the technique.) Path of Ash - Cinders; one of the shinigami clans "Path" techniques. This branch of techniques contradicts the clan's ability to handle the dead, instead allowing them to manipulate a being's blood with a few stipulations and sects of the techniques. The first of the group is bloodbending and the other being manipulation. Bloodbending is a technique which requires the follower of this path to have obtained some of their targets blood whether it be through a cut or some other method such as medical means. Once they’ve gotten a quantifiable amount such as enough to fill a small vial as seen with shikamaru and hidan. The user can ingest their targets blood via the mouth. Upon doing this the user has properly made a connection with their target and upon doing this they are able to manipulate the target almost entirely. However much like things such as shadow possession it is more so a battle of will than a testament to the clan’s ability. The second method of this path is the followers ability to manipulate their own blood able to make weapons from their blood. Hardening it like steel or firing it off like a speeding bullet. The speed of projectiles with this sect requires great practice starting out the user is only able to project their blood at the speed in which a kunai is thrown by their hand alone. Approved by: Keru